Manuscrito de los Vongola
by Nadhi-Yoshida
Summary: A pasado diez años desde que la mafia con todas sus famiglias se han desintegrado dejando al mando a la policía internacional sin dejar ni un claro echo de cómo sucedió este suceso, Roger Lewis un investigador quiere averiguar lo ocurrido en esos diez años antes desde que el mundo cambio sin saber que se esta metiendo en la boca del lobo.
1. Chapter 1

**Manuscrito de los Vongola**

**Resumen:** A pasado diez años desde que la mafia con todas sus famiglias se han desintegrado dejando al mando a la policía internacional sin dejar ni un claro echo de cómo sucedió este suceso, Roger Lewis un investigador quiere averiguar lo ocurrido en esos diez años antes desde que el mundo cambio sin saber que se esta metiendo en la boca del lobo.

**Advertencia: Es una historia de misterio que tiene unas citas de El código Da Vinci y puede contener falta de ortografía**

**.**

* * *

**Prologo: La señal del cielo**

Leon Criptom se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del la mansión Vongola admirando los recuadros de cada uno de los jefes Vongola que existieron hasta la generación del décimo, cuando el hombre llego hasta el cuadro de Tsunayoshi Sawada, el trato de sacar el cuadro pero una voz se lo impidió.

-Que crees que haces viejo-Otro hombre de no más de 20 años se encontraba apoyado en la pared.

-Creí que nunca te volvería a ver Dante Sasawada-Contesto burlesco Leon Criptom y saco el recuadro para admirar los detalles casi increíbles que le hicieron al Décimo Vongola.

-¿Qué te trae a este museo?-Ahora pregunto el viejo y sus mejillas gordas se movieron también.

-Quería conocer al amigo de mi mamá que tanto hablaba-Respondió Dante y vio al recuadro del Vongola Decimo.

-Si que el tenia una cara bonita pero no le gana a mi novio-

Leon solo miro al hijo de Kyoko con una cara ilegible-No me digas que estas en el otro camino-

-¿Quién sabe?...En este tiempo ya no importa si eres gay o eres heterosexual-Contesto el acusado y se fue dejando solo a Criptom.

* * *

Roger Lewis se encontraba cansado, a pasado mas de dos días que no a podido irse a su casa por los inconvenientes de la prensa de Inglaterra por su entrevista sobre su mas reciente libro de Historia Universal llamado "Diez años de silencio" haciendo referencia a los hechos que fueron ocultos por información clasificada de la FBi y la Onu sobre la Mafia y el poder que tuvo ella hasta el año 2014.

-Necesito unas Vacaciones-Se dijo así mismo pero una llamada telefónica irrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Hola habla con Roger Lewis-

-Lewis amigo como has estado-Dijo la otra voz con una alegría que se podía comparar con los perritos falderos de la calle.

-Dante que quieres, no estoy de humor en este instante para salir con tigo-Casi grito Roger con furia por lo que había echo su amigo ase una semana atrás cuando los dos fueron a un bar para beber y recordar los viejos tiempos del colegio y todas las travesuras que avían echo hasta que Dante le dijo que lo esperara que el pagaría, este nunca pago la cuenta y para peor Roger tuvo que pagar mas de 100.000 pesos en puro vino.

-Vamos Roger no puedes estar enojado conmigo por ese accidente, ¡Sabes que tu novio se siente triste si tu no estas con el!-Trato de aliviar la tensión que le estaba enviando Lewis hacia el.

-Desde cuando me volví gay y me case contigo-Dijo indiferente Lewis apretando cada vez mas su celular-Aparte que aun tengo que trabajar-

-Tsk trabajar o vas a seguir ganándote enemigos de los gordos del gobierno y de la policía con tus libros "_Revolucionarios"-_Dante le reclino aunque aun se le notaba la preocupación en su voz.

-Ese es el trabajo de un investigador, investigar para encontrar la verdad-Roger dice y luego sonrío

-Aparte que así puedo conocer varios aspectos de la vida que casi nadie conoce-

-Lo que tu digas rata de laboratorio-Dante se burlo de el por la emoción que nunca podía ocultar cuando hablaba de su vocación.

Ahora con un tono serio Dante dijo una frase que a Roger casi lo intimido.

-Olle Roger alguna vez has pensado en casarte conmigo-

En ese instante Roger rompió con una fuerza descomunal su celular y así cortando la llamada, aun no sabia si Dante con todos los años que lo conocía lo estaba molestando con esa pregunta de por que el nunca tuvo una novia y de que el cuando era pequeño siempre lo confundían por una niña por sus ojos grandes de color rojo y su pelo blanco que le daba la impresión de ser muy femenino y su porte pequeño.

-Ese maldito estupido-

* * *

En Italia donde se encontraba la Chiesa Di Santa María Della Pace ai Parioli había un grupo de siete personas todos vestidos con vestimentas blancas y con símbolos cristianos en cada uno de ellos, hay en uno de ellos que se encontraba sentado en uno de las bancas de la iglesia orando a dios.

-El objeto esta reaccionando-Dice uno de los hombres.

-¿Será culpa de los Vindice?-Pregunto otro.

Uno de los encapuchados miro un momento en silencio a la estatua de Jesús que estaba crucificado con su típica postura y dijo-No…no se siente como los Vindice es como si el cielo esta volviendo-

-Si es así-Contesto el que estaba orando-Solo tendremos que destruir el cielo antes de que reclame su trono-

* * *

.

.

.

**_Hola: como han estado espero que le guste este fic que tengo pensado hacer con doce _****_capítulos_**

**_que esta ambientado en una época donde la mafia ya no existe pero ahora hay organizaciones_**

**_mil veces peor que tienen gobernado el mundo._**

**_Bueno si alguno de ustedes quiere enviarme algunos personajes Oc no se preocupen solo enviemenlos y si tienen ideas no duden_**

**_en decirmelas por que yo francamente no se donde quiero llegar con esto Lol_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Adios_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los manuscritos Vongola**

**Resumen:** A pasado diez años desde que las mafias con todas sus Famiglias se han desintegrado dejando al mando a la policía internacional sin dejar un claro echo de cómo sucedió este suceso, Roger Lewis un investigador quiere averiguar lo ocurrido en esos diez años atrás antes de que el mundo cambio, pero no sabe que se esta metiendo en la boca del lobo.

**Advertencia: Oc personajes, mala ortografía.**

**Capitulo: El pasado siempre persigue, trata de esconderte cuando te encuentre**

Han pasado más de dos horas desde que Dante llamo a Roger sin ni un motivo alguno en mente, el investigador luego de darse cuenta que rompió su teléfono por la broma de su amigo se tranquilizo y fue a buscar una taza de café.

-¿Me pregunto por que me habrá llamado a esta hora?-El vio su reloj de mano que siempre guardaba en su bolsillo y llevaba a todas sus conferencias o debates para que este le diera suerte.

Luego de terminar de beber su café se vistió con una chaqueta color café que hacia resaltar sus rasgos como albino y se salio de su casa para ir directo hacia su auto de modelo antiguo del año y partió hacia el lugar donde tenia que reunirse con una persona especial para el.

-No puedo creer que a pasado tanto tiempo desde que e visto a mi abuela-Se dijo a si mismo y inconscientemente su corazón se estaba acelerando por lo que podía ocurrir en este encuentro.

Sin darse cuenta llego hacia el lugar que era una institución grande con mas de tres pisos y tenia un gran cartel que decía con unas letras negras: "Instituto Nacional De Salud Mental". El entro al recinto y se encontró con varios médicos con sus típicas batas blancas y hablando todos sobre los asuntos que tenían, luego de mirar atentamente hacia los pasillos blancos que parecían interminables se dirigió hacia la recepcionista del lugar.

-Hola, sabe vengo a ver un pariente mío-

-¿Quién es?-Dijo ella algo desconfiada por la apariencia que poseía Roger.

-Dokuro Chrome-Respondió Roger y vio la expresión horrorizada de la recepcionista a la mención de su tía.

-Esta en el pasillo 1345, antes de que usted entre tiene que avisarle a los guardias y me tiene que pasar sus documentos de identificación-Explico luego de recuperar el aliento.

Roger le paso todos los documentos y sin decir ni una palabra mas camino hacia los pasillos, no pudo detener en sentirse enojado por lo que estaba viendo, cada vez que daba un paso mas el edificio se convertía una cárcel disfrazada de una institución. El lo sabia muy bien no por nada hablo con las personas que aun estaban vivas aquí que fueron pertenecientes de la mafia para reunir información sobre lo ocurrido hace diez años atrás.

Después de caminar mas de cinco minutos el llego a la ultima habitación que estaba vigilada por dos guardias que tenían en su uniforme la insignia de la policía. Roger frunció el ceño y les explico la situación a los guardias y ellos lo dejaron entrar.

Los guardias pasaron sus tarjetas de identificación y la puerta de doble fierro se abrió-Entra tiene una quince minutos para hablar con ella-

El les agradeció y entro a una habitación pequeña que solo tenía almohadillas en ves de las paredes y suelo duros que cualquier lugar tendría, en una esquina se encontraba una pequeña silla con una señora de 45 años con pelo morado y con uno de sus ojos tapados por un parche.

-Hola tia como has estado-El dijo con una felicidad en su rostro.

-¿Tsuna?-Ella dice y se acerco hacia Roger y le tomo las manos.

-Jefe sabia que usted estaba vivo…yo estoy tan feliz…¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Están bien? -

La felicidad de Roger se esfumo como si fuera aire, aun su tía no lo reconocía y seguía nombrando los nombre de las personas difuntas y confundiéndolo, no sabia si llorar de la misma forma que lo había echo cuando tenia ocho años o seguirle el juego y fingir para que ella estuviera tranquila. El opto por la segunda opción.

-Si estamos todos bien Chrome, no te preocupes-Trato de mantener su voz tranquila pero no pudo ocultar la tristeza.

-Vamos Jefe no tiene que estar triste…ve yo estoy bien y Mukuro también-Ella dijo con voz tranquila y calida.

-Que bien…Chrome te acuerdas del niño que conociste en las calles-Trato de hacerla recordar los momentos buenos que el paso cuando ella lo encontró en un orfanato abandonado pero la anciana solo movió su cabeza en negación y dijo.

-No me acuerdo…no me acuerdo lo siento-

-Oh…sabes ese niño te recuerda y esta triste quiere que lo recuerdes-

-Pobre niño…intentare recordarlo Jefe-

-El te quiere como si fueras su mamá verdadera-Se tuvo que detener o realmente se iba a poner a llorar en ese lugar y no quería que los guardias ni ella lo vieran en ese estado-Y te esta esperando-

A Roger se le estaba agotando el tiempo de visita y se despidió de su tía pero antes que pudiera tocar la puerta Chrome le tomo una mano y con voz decidida dijo:

-Roger…busca los anillos…y …Lo siento por favor ….Busca los anillos y a Mukuro el puede ayudar y…y…cuidado con los de la Opus Dei y la policía-Dice ella perdiendo el tono de voz suplicante y melancólica de antes haciendo que Roger se sorprendiera por el cambio repentino de personalidad.

-¿Tía…tu?-Antes que terminara su pregunta uno de los guardias entro a la habitación y aviso que la hora de visita había terminado y casi empujo a Roger del lugar.

-¿Anillos?¿Mukuro?-Estaba muy perplejo con lo sucedido.

* * *

Dante a pesar de que odiara el gobierno mundial que estaba regido por reglas estupidas como toque de queda y utilizar tarjetas con toda la información de lo mas mínima hasta lo mas intimo le molestaba y aun mas cuando una persona tenia un amor o romance del mismo sexo lo veían casi un pecado para los gordos ricachones que decían que ser homosexual es un delito, bueno a el no le interesaba lo que pensaban.

Caminando tranquilo hasta llegar una pequeña casa de un piso pintada de color naranjo y blanco entro a esta y encontró a su madre sentada en el comedor, ella lo saludo de forma amable y dijo:

-Como has estado hijo…hace tiempo que no me has visitado-Kyoko le reclamo a Dante en tono de broma y vio mas detenidamente a su pequeño hijo que era un adulto de veintes años con un cabello castaño liso que lo tenia desordenado por los rulos, un tamaño normal, un cuerpo muy bien formado y su piel morena que de alguna forma siempre le recordaba a su hermano.

-Hahahaha lo siento mamá pero mi trabajo no me a dejado verte regularmente como antes-Se escuso Dante sin perder su sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba

-Y aparte sabes que alguien tiene que cuidar de Roger el loco-puso también como escusa a su amigo o mejor para el amante (aunque fuera una mentira).

-¿Roger? El niño albino de Chrome …me pregunto si el aun me recuerda desde que el se mudo a Inglaterra-Kyoko recordaba el pasado y río al recordar las payasadas de su hijo y su amigo cuando era pequeños.

-Pareciera que esos días cuando obligaste a Roger de vestirse de mujer para que se casaran fueron muy lejanos-

-¡MAMÁ! Porque te acuerdas de eso…Roger aun no me perdona-Murmuró haciendo circulitos con su dedo en la mesa pero luego su expresión cambio a una seria.

-Sabes fui a ver a Tsunayoshi Sawada-Y como lo predijo su madre quedo tiesa a la mención del Vongola Decimo y continuo con lo que estaba diciendo.

-Y encontré algo extraño, había unas notas escondidas en el museo Vongola un pequeño papel que decía sobre el Tri-ni-Sette…y Roger en sus libros decía sobre un artefacto o cosa con mucho poder…¿Esa cosa no es lo mismo que ese Tri-Ni-Sette?-

Kyoko quedo anonada con la preguntas de su hijo-¿Por qué me estas preguntando esto?Sabes que no me gusta hablar de ese tema-

-Mamá por favor uno de mis informante me dijo que los de la Opus Dei estaban buscando el Tri-Ni-Sette y por un extraño motivo esto apuntaba a los hechos que sucedió hace 10 años atrás-

Su madre se levanto de la mesa y se fue a su habitación para buscar un albun de foto que contenía las fotos de sus años de segundaría cuando ella era joven.

-No se lo que era el Tri-Ni-Sette pero lo que si se es que Tsu-kun con los demás usaban anillos que podían activar llamas de ultima voluntas-Explico ella.

Dante sin tener la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando Kyoko pregunto-¿Llamas, prendían fuego?-Trato de burlarse pero Kyoko le mando una de sus miradas que decían "No seas irrespetuoso o te castigare".

-Ellos utilizaban unas llamas, aunque más aya de eso no se-Kyoko termino de hablar y ahora con más calma y con una alegría que solo su madre puede contener dice:

-Ahora como te dije esto me tienes que visitar más y Roger también…¿de acuerdo? -

-Hahahaha ¡De acuerdo!-Acepto Dante.

.

.

* * *

El Albino después de llegar a su casa fue directo a su escritorio en donde tenia dibujos del renacimiento en foto y libros desordenados por todas partes, hasta unos cuantos libros estaban en su cama de forma desordenada. El se hizo una nota mental para ordenar este caos después.

-Que me quiso decir con los anillos-Trato de pensar algo que haya leído relacionado con lo que le dijo Chrome.

Aunque aun no estaba seguro si creerle mucho, desde que tenía memoria su tía tenia un problema mental sobre alucinaciones pero ella se veía tan seria cuando le dijo eso.

Mientras que pensaba vio uno de los libros que tenía un titulo con letras doradas:** Los guardianes de la infancia**.

-Espero que esto me ayudo o si no tendré que dar otra conferencia sobre del por que aun no hay pruebas contundentes sobre el poder misterioso que tenia la mafia-Se dijo.

* * *

En Rusia un hombre de 35 años estaba tomando un café expresó en un restauran, este alzo una ceja cuando vio que su celular estaba sonando.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios dice-Creo que los preparativos están comenzando-y sale del restauran para tomar un taxi y dirigirse al aeropuerto

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Hola espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, bueno estaba buscando unos para complementar la historia.**

**Si quieren enviarme sus Oc tienen que llenar esta ficha:**

**Nombre**

**Edad**

**Personalidad**

**Físico:**

**Historia: (Si tenía una relación o pariente que hubiera pertenecido a la mafia)**

**Llama:**

**Arma:**

**A que bando pertenece: (Por ejemplo Dante pertenece al bando revolucionario llamado Lilium)**


End file.
